Ritorno per Lei
by Dragnyk
Summary: Ash Ketchum tiene una sola misión: Confesarse.
1. Prólogo

Ritorno Per Lei.

Y ahí estaba yo… siguiéndola. Como si planeara hacer algo horrible contra tan hermoso ser, mas no era así, todo lo contrario… o por lo menos eso sentía yo, a menos que… Quizás… solo quizás… a estas alturas… ya me haya olvidado, quizás ya ni siquiera me recuerde, quizás… ya no me ame... es más, Incluso puede que me odie. 

\- sentí como un escalofrío paso por mi cuerpo al pensar en ello-  
No… lo único que estoy haciendo al dudar es acobardarme, y eso, en este momento no es admisible, ni pensarlo, no estuve entrenando durante estos 2 años deseando ansiosamente cumplir mi mayoría de edad para arrepentirme a solo minutos antes…

Jamás había sentido tantos nervios, incluso sentía como si se estuviera formando un agujero en mi estómago, Ni el olor de la comida más deliciosa podría distraerme de mi objetivo. Reencontrarme con ella y… confesarme.

-Suelto un gran suspiro-

Incluso ahora, el solo verla desde las sombras hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca, y estoy completamente seguro que es por ella, y no por el frio de este invierno en Shinoh, ni la gran cantidad de nieve que está cayendo ahora mismo. Es ella, y nada más que ella, aun con toda esa ropa abrigada y el hecho de que la mitad de su cabeza este cubierta por un gorro de lana gris oscuro, solo dejando ver su larga cabellera, no impiden que me siga pareciendo hermosa… y deseable.

La deseo, la deseo como a nadie en este mundo, pero aunque en mi todos estos sentimientos por ella estén a punto de explotar, debo resistir, lo que menos quiero es asustarla. Iré a la velocidad que ella me pida… eso suena realmente mal si lo pienso bien… en fin, quiero decir, que quizás, deba conquistarla, enamorarla de mi otra vez, y si es así, no puedo invadirla… por lo menos soy consciente de esto, ahora, si seré consciente de esto cuando este solo, con ella… Arceus quiera que no se me ocurra hacer alguna estupidez que me haga arruinarlo todo.

-Vuelvo a suspirar -

Y pensar… que todo comenzó hace 3 años, aunque yo aún no me di cuenta de eso hasta hace un año, el recordar, ese "triste" día en Unova.

Cap 1: FLASHBACK. Lo que paso en Unova. 


	2. Cap 1: Lo que que paso en Unova

**Cap 1: FLASHBACK. Lo que paso en Unova.**

Ese día en el que perdí contra Cameron… creo que jamás había sentido tantas emociones negativas juntas hacia un mismo ser. No me molestaba tanto el hecho de que me haya ganado… sino, el cómo lo hizo y lo que dijo, realmente me hirió, pero eso a estas alturas no es nada importante.  
Todas las batallas, incluyendo la que tuve contra Cameron las observo el Campeón de la región, Alder, pero lo que yo no sabía, Era que otro campeón de una distante región se encontraba siempre viendo mis batallas… bueno, en realidad una campeona, Cynthia.

Al terminar esa triste batalla para mí, Cynthia fue a encontrarse conmigo…

-¿¡Ash!?- llamo la campeona.  
\- ¿Mh? Oh, ¿Cynthia? ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
\- Pues. Vine a ver tu batalla… lamento lo sucedido-  
-No te preocupes- dije sin mucho ánimo-  
-¿seguro?-  
-sí, estaré bien- le sonreí de manera algo falsa, cosa que la campeona notó.  
-bueno… quiero… quiero invitarte a comer, digo… imagino que aún no haz almorzado, ¿No?-  
\- ¡¿Eh?! No, claro que no, la batalla fue demasiado temprano como para almorzar- reí con mi mano en mi nuca- Pero, ¿por qué?  
-quisiera hablar un poco contigo… a sola… si no es mucha molestia…  
-oh- no supo que decir – está bien, le diré a los chicos, pero… ¿nos encontramos en alguna parte? ¿O nos vamos juntos ahora?  
-¿¡eh!? Ehhh yoo emh… nos… nos encontramos en el centro pokemon mejor- sonrió de forma muy nerviosa- ¿Te parece?  
-¡claro!- afirme con una gran sonrisa, ¡Iría a comer comida deliciosa gratis! Y sé que Cynthia le gusta la buena comida, así que disfrutaría.

Ash fue con sus amigos a explicarles la situación, como se trataba de Cynthia les extraño un poco, pero sabrían que estando con ella todo estaría bien.

Lo mejor de todo, era que debido a la batalla él tendría que ir inmediatamente al Centro pokemon, por lo cual podría esperar a Cynthia ahí todo el tiempo que quisiera… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tanto ni él como ella habían establecido una hora para el encuentro.

Así fue como Ash llego el centro pokemon con todos sus amigos, dejo a sus pokemon y al darse cuenta, Cynthia ya estaba ahí esperándolo, en un evidente estado de nerviosismo. Quizás su cuerpo no la delataba, se veía firme y segura, pero su mirada y un pequeño temblor en sus labios hacia que esto fuera evidente para un buen observador.

Obviamente esto paso completamente desapercibido por parte de Ash.

-Cynthia ¡Ya estás aquí!- gritó el azabache para luego correr asta estar frente a ella.  
-Ash! Que bien, vine lo más pronto posible, me di cuenta que no te dije hora alguna, discúlpame por eso. – dijo la rubia de forma apenada.  
-No te preocupes- le sonrió, y ella devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojada.  
-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos – Ash solo asintió y la siguió.

Durante el transcurso hacia el restaurante hablaron algunos temas. Como el cómo había conseguido algunos Pokémon el peli azabache, eso hasta que se detuvieron en un lugar que emocionó a Ash.

-¡Wooow! Es un restaurante con temática de mi región (Kanto/Japón) –  
-Así es, siendo sincera nunca eh comido aquí, pero Alder me recomendó venir a comer aquí antes de volver a Sinnoh, así que me apetece probarlo, sobre todo por los postres – dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

\- Bien, entremos –

Al ingresar al local pudieron ver que todo el interior del lugar estaba ambientado al estilo de Kanto (Japonés), siendo lo que más llamara la atención de ambos es que fuese al ingresar al "cubículo", en donde estaba su mesa, donde tuvieran que sacarse los zapatos.

Ambos se sacaron su calzado lo dejaron a la entrada del cubículo, abrieron la puerta, que era una corredera, e ingresaron para sentarse en cojines sobre el suelo.

Esto llamo mucho a la rubia, pues jamás había comido de esa forma, la mesa de baja estatura tenía una especie de manta que ayudaba a cubrir sus pies o piernas en caso de tener frio.  
La rubia, sin mucha idea, se sentó a lo indio, mientras Ash se sentaba feliz mente sobre sus rodillas como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Hicieron sus pedidos, comieron y entre medias seguían hablando sobre la captura o aventuras del azabache, incluso aun habiendo terminado de comer, siguieron hablando.

Les retiraron sus platos y trajeron el postre, lo que alegro a la campeona, todo tranquilo, hasta que los invadió un silencio incómodo.  
Ambos tenían sus brazos sobre la mesa con una mirada algo perdida, sobre todo en la rubia, quien luego de un rato decidió romper el silencio.

-Ash… yo…- Pronuncio, sin decir nada, aunque la invadía la angustia y los nervios no se sonrojo, solo estaba perdida en la mano derecha de Ash, la que acariciaba débilmente con un par de dedos de su mano izquierda.

Disfruto el tacto, el joven tenía la piel suave, seguramente por el uso de sus guantes, que lo protegían a pesar de todas las aventuras que vivía, término concluyendo la rubia.

Mientras, Ash no supo porque exactamente, pero devolvió el juego entre sus manos, levemente también acariciaba las suaves y sedosas manos de la campeona.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan difíciles las cosas?- soltó de repente la campeona.

Ash detuvo de golpe el movimiento de sus dedos, y observo extrañado a la mujer frente a él, sin entender el porqué de sus palabras, ni la triste expresión que había adornado su rostro.

-Cuanto desearía poder ser más joven-

-Cynthia… yo no…- El azabache fue interrumpido por unos cuantos pasos y gritos.

-¿ESPERE QUE HACE? ¡NO PUEDEN ENTRAR!-

Las pisadas de personas corriendo se hicieron más fuertes, hasta detenerse justo afuera del cubículo donde se encontraban, luego un hombre adulto con barba abrió fuertemente la corredera y sin pensarlo dos veces, él junto con otras personas más levantaron grandes cámaras fotográficas, con enormes luces y comenzaron a "flashear" a la pareja.

-¡ES LA CAMPEONA! ¿ESTA CON SU NOVIO? ¿NO ES MUY JOVEN? ¿CUANTOS AÑO DE DIFERENCIA TIENEN?- Estas y mil preguntas más invadieron el lugar.

Ash simplemente quedo impresionado, y confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo se quedó paralizado en su lugar con los ojos y boca muy abiertos. Mientras que Cynthia rápidamente levanto sus brazos y trato de cubrirse el rostro lo mejor posible, sabía que no podría ocultar su identidad, pero por lo menos no verían la expresión de su rostro, esa furia que la inundaba, esa frustración, y ese corazón roto.

Varios hombres, entre guardias y meseros tomaron a los paparazis y se los llevaron.

Mientras otro mesero en evidente estado alterado vino y se disculpó por el inconveniente.

-Oh, no se preocupe, ya está todo bien.- Fue Ash el que respondió, luego el mesero simplemente se retiró, dejándolos solos otra vez.

-Siempre es lo mismo…- Cynthia quien había evitado pronunciar palabra alguno dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, desperdigando hebras doradas, mientras sus dedos se introducían en su cabello, agarrando fuertemente su cabeza con sus manos, escondiendo así la expresión de dolor, apretaba fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de evitar que lagrimas cayeran, pero le era imposible. Se agarraba con fuerza su cabello, y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, hasta que comenzó a sollozar levemente, tratando de ahogarlos, saco sus manos de su cabello y opto por cubrir su cabeza con sus brazos, tratando así de oprimir el lastimero sonido que no podía evitar saliera de sus labios.

-Te quiero… te quiero Ash, en serio que lo hago, pero, una vez más parece que todo va en contra de mis deseos, de lo que siento… Si tan solo fuera más joven… quizás… solo quizás, la gente no sobre reaccionaria, no me miraría de forma acusadora, no nos juzgaría, pero no es la realidad, todo es tan complicado, ¡y no se me ocurre que haces ya!- Las lágrimas salían con más fluidez y sus manos formaban apretados puños.

\- Cy- Cynthia yo…- Ash quiso hablar, semejante confesión lo había dejado más descolocado que nunca, quería tratar de darle una respuesta, pero ni él sabía que sentía por ella, ni siquiera tenía en mente ese tipo de cosas, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ni siquiera te molestes en responderme Ash… no importa, ya nada importa, independiente de la respuesta que me des, el final será el mismo… Sufrimiento… dolor… si no es por tu rechazo será por el de todas las personas… en verdad… no sé qué hacer… Ash, por favor… vete.- dijo finalmente en un tono frio.

-Pero Cynth…-

-¡Solo déjame sola!.. Por favor…- Terminó diciendo en un susurro.

Ash, completamente preocupado, no le quedó otra que obedecer, se levantó, se colocó sus zapatos y se dispuso a ir, no sin antes…

\- Lo lamento mucho Cynthia… espero volverte a ver... alegre, como siempre te vi…- Y sin más, salió del restaurante, encontrándose a la salida con guardias controlando al grupo de paparazis, quienes al ver al joven azabache se abalanzaron hacia él, invadiéndolo con preguntas.

Ash respiro profundo, y se dispuso a responder aquellas preguntas con total sinceridad, tratando así, de poder ayudar a su amiga quitándole a estas molestas personas de encima.

-No, no soy su novio, no tenemos ninguna relación, solo somos amigos, simplemente nuestras vidas se encontraron al investigar un robo en Sinnoh, jamás la eh besado, ¡NO ME LA EH IMAGINADO NUNCA DESNUDA!, ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! Solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos, eso y quería que le ayudara con las tradiciones de Kanto…- Así estuvo largos minutos, hasta que los paparazis al fin pudieron comprender que con ese chico no ocurría nada especial, solo era eso… un chico.

Finalizada la sesión y habiéndose ido toda la molesta gente, se decidió regresar al Centro Pokémon, para poder descansar, y así… poder planear su regreso a casa…

Sig Cap: FLASHBACK: La decisión y el entrenamiento.


	3. Cap 2: La decisión y el entrenamiento

**Sig Cap: La decisión y el entrenamiento.**

Después de lo vivido Una pequeña semilla fue colocada por ella en mi corazón, y no me di cuenta de su existencia, hasta que sentí sus raíces aprisionando mi corazón.

Ese día regresé con mis amigos… y ya saben el resto, nos separamos, volví a Kanto y allí me enteré de Kalos, una nueva región, fui hasta allá, hice nuevos amigos, gane las medallas, nos enfrentamos a una organización malvada que deseaba destruir el mundo y reconstruirlo con sus ideales… ya saben… lo típico.

Hasta que llegaron los enfrentamientos de la liga, quede entre los 4 mejores, nuevamente, y sin dudarlo mire las batallas finales, todo bien… hasta que llego la batalla del ganador de la liga contra la Campeona, Diantha.

No hubo un solo momento en que aquella mujer no me recordara a Cynthia, y si no era algún parentesco en cuanto a tácticas, elegancia, fuerza o esa tranquilidad con la cual suelen enfrentarse a todo, era para compararlas, física o mentalmente, dentro de lo que las conocía claro está.

Una de las cosas que llamo mi atención y de la cual no me había percatado era el hecho de que Diantha usara maquillaje, me hizo preguntarme el cómo se vería sin él, y me hizo apreciar el que Cynthia se viera tan hermosa al natural… si… en ese momento fue lo que pensé, y sí, también me asusté al decir que Cynthia era hermosa.  
¿Yo? ¿Usando esa palabra refiriéndome a una mujer? Creí estar enfermo… pero bueno, supuse que tarde o temprano diría algo así… y eso que solo era el principio…

Diantha gano, y todo termino, y así el que sería mi último viaje… de momento.

Definitivamente comencé a identificar esos sentimientos, tanto de mí mismo como de otros, y no pude evitar el comportamiento de Serena, sobre todo cuando ya faltaba nada para separarnos.

Sé que intento confesarse pero yo no podía, tuve que hablar con Pikachu, para que no me dejara solo ni un solo minuto, y si veía a Serena con la intención de decirme lo que sentía. Que inventara cualquier cosa para distraernos.  
Sé que fui un cobarde, pero no me atrevía a rechazarla, no quería perder su amistad.

Siendo sincero, en un principio pensé en aceptar si es que ella se me confesaba, quería saber que se sentía tener a alguien especial, el besar, el poder acariciar y ser acariciado sin límites ni restricciones, realmente quería experimentar todo eso… pero… hubiera sido eso, solo un experimento. Si la hubiera aceptado me sentiría mucho más culpable de haberla rechazado, solo la hubiera querido para eso, algo muy egoísta de mi parte, ¿para que estar con un chico que no aprecia su amor, con tanta gente que puede conocer y que la ame de verdad? El daño final sería mucho peor, en cambio, así como fueron las cosas está bien, hablamos de vez en cuando, todo muy normal y alegre, como debe ser. Es mi amiga… no la amo. No genera en mí sensaciones extrañas, en cambio Cynthia, el pensar en ella me hace sentir un poco de culpa y… una presión en mi estómago, como si se encogiera, me hace sentir que no sabría qué hacer si ella apareciera repentinamente enfrente de mí, su recuerdo me hace querer acariciar su cabello, saber la suavidad de su piel…

Realmente parece que estoy enfermo… de amor, pero enfermo al fin y al cabo.

Al final la "misión" resultó un éxito, Serena no se pudo confesar y nos separamos, e de decir que tanto Serena como Bonnie eran un mar de lágrimas.

Llegué a casa donde mi madre y Mr. Mime me recibieron, comimos una deliciosa cena para festejar mi llegada, conversamos y nos fuimos a dormir… o por lo menos eso intenté, mas no podía, seguía cuestionándome el cómo sería tener alguien especial para mí, y la única que aparecía reiteradamente en mi cabeza no era nadie más que Cynthia.  
Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, y cada noche el recuerdo de la rubia me invadía, no pude evitar imaginármela estando a mi lado, sentada en mi cama, esperando fuera de casa… y las hormonas ayudaron mucho menos, inconscientemente comenzaba a acariciarme, pero al darme cuenta dejaba de hacerlo, no sentía que hacer algo así estuviera bien.  
Medio preocupado, decidí hablar con la persona en la que más confío, Mi Madre. Nos quedamos hasta entrada la noche, muy muy entrada, y ella, con una gran sonrisa confirmo lo que yo ya me suponía, pero no quería ver del todo, según mi madre y sus palabras exactas fueron "estar perdidamente enamorado de ella".  
Esa noche decidí que iría con Cynthia para confesarme, pero le plantee el mayor problema a mi madre… la edad. Tampoco se lo había mencionado a ella, así que su cara fue de sorpresa, que luego paso a comprensión, dijo algo como "El amor no tiene edad", y luego coloco una cara muy seria, hablamos un poco más llegando a la conclusión que si por esas cosas de la vida, Cynthia me llegase a aceptar como pareja, cualquier persona podría interponer una demanda contra ella por estar con un menor de edad… Ouch, mi corazón dolió.  
Nos fuimos a acostar con esa incógnita, el qué hacer. La única solución parecía ser esperar… sólo esperar…  
No dormí, pero a mi mente vino otro problema, no todas las personas con 18 años parecen tener esa edad, algunos se ven más jóvenes y otros mayores, sin duda si seguía pareciendo un chiquillo en pleno proceso de pubertad llamaría mucho la atención, y eso, era lo que menos quería.

Así que lo decidí, ya que lo único que me quedaba era esperar no me quedaría quieto. Haría lo que fuese para verme lo más maduro posible, ya que si seguía viéndome como un menor solo ocasionaría más problemas.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue empezar mi "investigación", me fui al laboratorio del Prof. Oak y comencé a investigar en internet, alimentos que ayudaran a crecer y a generar masa muscular; ejercicios para lo mismo; trucos para ayudar a personas de baja estatura. Busque famosos que tuvieran 18 años, y los que me llamaron más la atención eran jóvenes que participaban en las olimpiadas de natación, busque los beneficios de la natación en el cuerpo humano, y efectivamente es uno de los deportes más completos.

Terminada la investigación, fui a hablar con mis Pokémon, ellos me ayudarían a entrenar sobre todo los que fortalecerían mi cuerpo como Infernape, y a nadar, como Totodile.

Le volví a plantear lo que haría a mi madre, no sé cómo describir su expresión, pero al final parecía estar muy feliz y emocionada.

Nos reunimos ella, mis pokémon y yo para planear la sesión de entrenamiento que tendría desde ese día:  
Despertar; Correr; Desayuno; Baño; Estiramientos; Merienda; un poco de técnicas de lucha por parte de Infernape y Heracross; Almuerzo; Pesas; Volver a estirarme; Otra merienda; Natación hasta la hora de la cena; La cena; Baño y dormir. Para al día siguiente hacer exactamente lo mismo, quizás con algunas variantes.

Cabe destacar que con estiramientos me refiero a colgarme de un árbol por ejemplo, mis pokémon sugirieron agarrarme de brazos y piernas, y tirar pero no saben controlarse, definitivamente creo que casi me arrancan una pierna.

Nota mental: ¡NO DEJAR QUE TUS POKEMON TE ESTIREN!

Debo admitir que más de una vez pensé en abandonar esta rutina, sentía que no me servía de nada, eso hasta que comenzaron a llamarme mis amigos, y esto debido a que estaba prácticamente desaparecido… Lo que me extraño un poco fue que no lo hicieran hasta dentro de un año... curioso… en fin. La verdad y con mucha sorpresa los comentarios fueron lo que más me animo.  
Resumiendo lo que me dijeron entre todos, Diré lo que me dijo Bonnie: "Ash! ¿Quieres parecer un Machoke? Porque vas bien"

Sin duda eso fue gratificante sobre todo para mi orgullo.

Y lo otro que me hizo sentir mejor fue el comentario de May: "Ash… ¿seguro que no vienes de un futuro donde el mundo entero está en guerra?... te ves más grande, aun que tus expresiones y tus ojos siguen mostrando al joven de alma vibrante que eres. ¡Te ves muy bien!

…Sin duda era mi primera victoria personal...

Seguí entrenando; Golpeando. Esquivando; Corriendo; balanceándome entre los árboles y por sobre todas las cosas, nadé. Nadé, nadé y nadé como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Hasta que un día un balde de agua fría calló sobre mí…  
Me había unido a una página de fans de Cynthia, solo para saber constantemente donde estaba o que sucedía en su vida… pues… esa mañana, de hace unos 4 meses atrás sentí miedo, un horrible miedo y terror de que todo lo que había estado haciendo por esos casi 2 años no hubieran servido de nada.  
"Cynthia es sorprendida saliendo con hombre guapo y radiante" más o menos así decía el título de la noticia.  
Quería llorar, llorar y esconderme bajo tierra.  
¿En serio había creído que la mujer que amo "me iba a esperar" para siempre sin siquiera saber de todo lo que hacía por ella?  
Obviamente no.  
Muy probablemente ella crea que estoy participando en otra liga, o algo así. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue ir con mi madre y desahogarme, me sentía tan impotente, mi madre no entendía que pasaba, pero me consoló. Y cuando por fin me calme, se lo expliqué.  
Ella me pidió ver la noticia, se la mostré y de lo que no me había percatado era de la foto de la "feliz pareja".

Ahora que estaba calmado y en compañía de mi madre pude notar que más bien él parecía feliz, más ella no, parecía inexpresiva, indiferente. Y él una enorme sonrisa, pero no veía amor alguno, aunque se estuvieran abrazando.

Ahora con mi mente aclarada y mi madre más calmada, decidí volver a lo que estaba.  
Tenía un buen presentimiento, y si no, pelearía por ella de ser necesario.

Así que volví a lo de siempre, y al cabo de un mes la pareja ya se había disuelto, me sentí feliz y triste a la vez, aunque haya durado poco, seguramente Cynthia se debe sentir mal.  
En cambio a mí solo me faltaban 3 meses de ejercicio antes que llegara el día, Mi día, o más bien, Nuestro día.  
Seguí entrenando, saltando; escalando; boxeando. Incluso fui a buscar a Primeape, lo hubieran visto cuando me vio, tan feliz, y sin dudarlo aceptó el ayudarme a entrenar. Mi resistencia había aumentado considerablemente.

Aprendí a nadar a gran velocidad, quizás no como un atleta, pero sin duda mejore considerando que siempre nadaba a lo growlith, aprendí a escalar con gran habilidad como Septile y a correr entre los árboles, me balancee como infernape y Greninja me ayudo a correr como el viento.

Y el día llegó, bueno, casi, me fui una semana antes del gran día, tenía que buscar bien el paradero de Cynthia. Y sin duda el club de fans de Cynthia me ayudaría en eso, termine haciéndome amigo de varias personas allí, y muchos me estaban apoyando aunque no supieran como era físicamente, son buenas personas… psicópatas, pero buenas personas al fin y al cabo.

En fin, sería un largo viaje y muy frio, Sinnoh estaba en invierno en estas fechas, así que me lleve un bolso con ropa muy abrigada y dinero para comer y comprar algo más de ropa en caso de necesitarla, una tormenta de nieve azotaría la región, y si me tocaba lidiar con ella justo en el día clave la pasaría mal seguramente. Por lo mismo, preferí dejar a Pikachu.

Así que sin más, agradecí a mi Madre, a mis pokémon. Me subí al lomo de Charizard, y partí.


	4. Cap 3: No sé qué hacer

**Cap 3: No sé qué hacer.**

Suspiro fuertemente… Y me lanzo pensadamente a mi cama…  
Me siento tan vacía, creí que consiguiendo un novio cualquiera se me pasaría, pero no, solo conseguí a un hombre molesto que lo único que lo hacía feliz era el mismo… eso y el haber ganado un tonta apuesta al tenerme como novia. Pero ahora que ya consiguió lo que quería, espero por Arceus me deje en paz, al final, más que pareja solo parecía su trofeo el cual quería exhibir a todo el mundo.

Me alegra ser una persona tan cerrada, y el haber negado siempre sus intentos de intimar, seguramente también tenía una apuesta con eso… porque algunos hombres son tan estúpidos e infantiles… que odioso.

Al final me eh quedado como al principio, sola… y vacía. Pero con la enseñanza de no buscar a cualquier idiota que se coloque adelante tuyo como un romántico y que resulte ser un ególatra…

A veces me pregunto cómo estará mi pequeño, ¿Qué edad tendrá? Ah… en que pienso, si ni siquiera sabía entonces qué edad tenía… Debe estar algo más grande… seguramente con novia… lo último que supe de ti, fue que participaste en Kalos, y luego fuiste a casa. Después de eso… nada, no quería seguir torturándome, así que le dije a mi espía que dejara de seguirte.

Ya han pasado 2 años, como vuela el tiempo. Pero ya de nada sirve recordar eso…

Escucho alguien tocar mi puerta… seguro es ese petulante, ni me molesto en ir a ver, es más que seguro que es él, es el único que viene seguido a molestarme a pesar de ya haber terminado nuestra relación. 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Charizard voló y voló, y a medida que nos acercábamos a Sinnoh iba sintiendo el frio helar mi piel, por un momento pensé en que hubiera sido mejor venir en Pidgeot por su plumaje, pero para eso tenía la ropa, y sin duda el fuego me ayudaría mucho más. De todas formas la traía conmigo en caso de que Charizard se cansase, pero por ahora parecía estar bastante animado.

Por fin comencé a ver tierra, sentía mis brazos entumidos, así que ahora iba abrazado a mi compañero para sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo por el ejercicio que hacia al volar tanto.  
Finalmente llegue a tierra, a la orilla de alguna playa, sin pensarlo 2 veces, saque a Pidgeot y entre mis 2 pokémon me abrazaron para conseguir calor mientras me cambiaba rápidamente colocándome mi gorro de lana azul; una bufanda azul oscuro; seguí con mi camisa manga corta negra, pero encima me coloque un chaleco de lana cerrado negro y encima de todo un enorme chaqueta nórdica por dentro e impermeable por fuera de color azul oscuro, me quede con mis jeans de siempre pero cambie mis calcetines a unos gruesos y mis zapatillas por unas botas de nieve negras.

Ya disfrutando del calor que me daban mis pokémon y mi ropa de invierno, guarde a Charizard sin antes agradecerle por todo el esfuerzo que hizo por traerme hasta Sinnoh, y monte a Pidgeot, quien ya esperaba emocionada con todas sus plumas infladas pareciendo un enorme pom-pom de plumas.

Y volamos… mi primer objetivo era Ciudad Puntaneva. "Mis fuentes" y con eso quiero decir el club de fans de Cynthia, decían que ella parecía estar algo desaparecida. Algunos decían haberla visto por Ciudad Vetusta y otros por Ciudad Puntaneva, así que decidí aventurarme a una de ellas.

Estuve 3 días allí y no encontré rastro de ella, hasta que uno de los fans aclaró a verla visto en un pequeño local comercial en Ciudad Vetusta. Subiendo foto incluida, donde quizás no se podía apreciar su rostro, pero su cabello era inconfundible; y esa esbelta figura; esa ropa. Definitivamente tenía que ser ella.

Así que sin perder más tiempo, monté en Pidgeot y partimos hacia la ciudad.  
Llegamos y nos tomó 2 días poder encontrar el dichoso y pequeño minimarket donde salía Cynthia en aquella imagen, la ciudad realmente era grande, y el local pequeño. Ni bien llegué a la tienda quise entrar, me preparé para cruzar la calle pero me detuve en seco al verla salir de el con una bolsa.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Era ella!

La seguí desde la calle de al frente, avanzó 2 cuadras, en las cuales pude posicionarme unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. Pero al doblar la cuadra… poof…  
Como por arte de magia, desapareció, lo cual me hacía pensar que se había metido en uno de los múltiples edificios que había por el lugar.  
Solo me quedaban días… así que al día siguiente simplemente me arriesgué, La esperaría en esa esquina para poder saber dónde vivía exactamente.

Esperé hasta que al fin salió, ni idea de dónde pero ahí iba, a hora tenía que estar muy muy despierto para saber bien donde entraba.

Demoró un buen rato, más de lo normal, hasta que la vi regresar, con muchas bolsas... Fue ahí que recordé que para mañana estaba pronosticado como el peor día de la tormenta de nieve, dijeron que era mejor no salir de sus hogares, resguardarse.

No era de vida o muerte, pero para Vetusta esto era completamente anormal, y en muchos trabajos estaban dando el día libre, incluso la semana. Dependiendo del lugar de trabajo, algunos edificios tenían problemas para mantener la electricidad con la nieve congelándolo todo, y por lo general, eran los edificios más antiguos los que tenían esta problemática, lo peor, es que casi todos los edificios de vetusta eran antiguos. Quizás los más modernos eran los del centro y los de la zona en que me encontraba ahora, que en realidad también podría decirse que era parte del centro de la ciudad.

Yo en cierta parte deje esto de lado por completo en lo que respecta a mí, pero dejé a mis pokémon en el Centro Pokémon, para que allí los cuidaran durante estos días, y no les faltara el alimento… en fin.

La vi acercarse, doblo la esquina, paso justo en frente mío… me estremecí, debido al viento que había en las calles su cabello no paraba de ondearse, y sentí perfectamente como rosaba mi rostro... Invitándome a seguirla… Y eso hice… o me dispuse a hacer, pero no dio ni 5 pasos y entro a uno de los edificios, en el recibidor estaba el guardia, quien atendía a algunas personas, al parecer preguntaban por algún "aparthotel" que se encontraba en el edificio. El hombre ocupado solo desvío ligeramente su vista para mirar a Cynthia pasar, él la saludo y luego me miró, yo devolví el saludo y me subí al mismo ascensor que ella, apretó el botón del piso 10 y yo el del 9.

Me bajaría antes y subiría lo más pronto posible las escaleras para saber cuál era su departamento, mientras el ascensor subía, mi mente comenzó a pensar en por que el portero me dejaría pasar, y supuse que el pensara que era algún invitado de ella.

El ascensor se detuvo indicándome que debía bajarme, ella no mostraba emoción alguna, ni nada, parecía estar abstraída en sus pensamientos, se abrieron las puertas y salí, hice como si buscara mis llaves, espere a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y… corrí hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

Subí al piso 10 y el ascensor aún no se abría, me oculte en la puerta que daba a las escaleras, hasta que pude ver las puertas corredizas dar paso a la hermosa mujer que era Cynthia.  
Podía sentir como mi sangre recorría todo mi cuerpo a gran velocidad, mi corazón parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, y mi cerebro parecía perder fuerza, mientras mi lengua parecía congelarse.  
La chica camino un poco por el pasillo, dejo todas sus bolsas en el suelo, pareció masajear su mano por el dolor de cargar tantas y procedió a buscar su llave, la encontró y quito el seguro de la puerta, tomo unas cuantas bolsas con su mano izquierda mientras entraba abriendo la puerta con su mano derecha.

¡Era mi oportunidad!

Mientras me acercaba a paso rápido escuche una exclamación.

 **—** ¡puag deje el calefactor encendido, esto es un horno! **—**

Yo me limite a mirar a Cynthia, que había dejado sus bolsas en la alfombra, quitarse su chaqueta térmica estando de espaldas a la puerta.

Tome las bolsas que quedaban a fuera, di un par de pasos para entrar y… cerré la puerta suavemente.

-Tack!-

Sonó un pequeño chasquido al cerrarse, y fue suficiente para que Cynthia se detuviera en seco, y mirara con ojos desconfiados hacia donde estaba, me miro directo a los ojos, y fue ahí que comprendí que estaba completamente perdido.  
Mi cerebro no reaccionó, simplemente me quede mirándola embelesado, me pregunto cosas, como quien era, pero aunque yo entendía lo que me decía y lo que debía responder, mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía, solo la miraba. 

— ¡Si no sales de mi departamento llamaré a seguridad! **—**

La escuche decir. Pero seguí sin poder responder nada. Con paso rápido y molesto se dirigió hacia la cocina y vi como deslizó su mano bajo el mesón.

Fue ahí que pude reaccionar… pero solo un poco.

 **—** ¡Cynthia! **—**

Exclame mientras levantaba mi mano derecha en señal de que se detuviera. Me volvió a mirar, con ojos de confusión, como si algo le hubiera sonado conocido.

Después de tanto tiempo, creo que es normal que no reconozca del todo mi voz, sobre todo por lo cambiada que esta…  
Antes de que me diera cuenta 2 hombres me tomaron de los brazos y hombros para sacarme de allí, mientras hacían esto, ni yo, ni Cynthia apartamos la mirada el uno del otro.

Me llevaron hasta el primer piso y me arrojaron contra la calle llena de nieve. Me sentí tan frustrado, mi propio cuerpo y cerebro me habían traicionado… Con impotencia me paré, mire hacia donde ahora ya sabía que estaba el departamento de Cynthia y grite su nombre con lágrimas en mis ojos…

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar a mi departamento así sin más? No es el tonto de mi ex novio… así que asumo que será algún fan loco, genial… otro idiota más del cual preocuparme…

 **—** ¡CYNTHIAAAAAA! **—**

Me sobre salte, corrí hasta mi ventanal, me asomé por el balcón y ahí estaba. Aquel hombre gritándome, agradecí estar en un 5to piso, así él no me puede verme claramente, ni yo puedo verlo claramente gracias a la nieve que caía, cosa que agradezco, aunque me gustaría seguir mirándolo. Me resulta particularmente conocido, pero no logro saber quién es, y la verdad, es que el que grite mi nombre constantemente me está comenzando a irritar… pero ya se cansará.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡No sé qué hacer!

¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!

¡Lo único que puedo pronunciar es su nombre!

La frustración me tiene completamente nervios…

¡Jamás creí que al final el habla fuera lo que fallase en todo lo que planee por 2 años!  
¡Que tonto fui!  
¿Qué pensaba? ¿Venir de frente y decirle "oye Cynthia estoy enamorado de ti se mi novia, Ah por cierto eh entrenado por ti durante 2 años para que nadie moleste"?

¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!

— CYNTHIAAA! —

¡Aunque eso fuera lo que quisiera decirle no puedo hacerlo porque no me salen las malditas palabras!

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! —


	5. Cap 4: Congelado

**Cap 4: Congelado.**

Había entrado al departamento para cerrar la ventana. Debido a que apague el calefactor todo se había vuelto realmente frio adentro del inmueble, así que ahora con una taza de chocolate caliente me senté en el sofá para que mi temperatura subiera, mis manos estaban entumidas.  
Simplemente decidí relajarme, pero aún estaba ahí, seguía escuchando mi nombre resonar el lugar de vez en cuando.  
Terminado el chocolate, me levante y volví a asomarme por el balcón, esta ves lo encontré golpeándose la cabeza, hasta que cayó de rodillas en la nieve.

Parecía molesto, no sé con quién ¿Seria conmigo? ¿Con los guardias? O… ¿Consigo mismo?  
Repentinamente levantó la cabeza, se puso de pie miro hacia donde me encontraba, no sé si me habrá visto, coloco sus manos tapando su rostro, principalmente en sus ojos, y dio un gran grito de frustración.

Realmente parecía odiarse a sí mismo.

Ya llegada la noche, me fui a dormir, no sin antes volver a mirar a aquel sujeto, seguía ahí, de rodillas nuevamente, parecía estar cabeceando.

Sin más cerré la cortina de la ventana, y me fui a dormir.  
Durante esa noche, no sé si fue el tenue murmullo del viento empeorando, pero lo seguía escuchando, como un susurro, no sabia si había tanto silencio en las calles que se escuchaba su voz suavemente, o si ya era mi mente delirando.

A la mañana siguiente me levante, bastante tarde además, supongo que el frio me hizo dormir más de la cuenta, mire el reloj, las 13:24 pm. Arceus que tarde, pero no había nada que hacer ese día, camine a la cocina, puse a hervir agua para tomar un té, en principio pensé en tomar un café, pero debido a que mis actividades durante el día se limitaban bastante a ver TV, leer o dormir, preferí no descartar ninguna.

Me vestí con mis ropas abrigadas, menos el abrigo para salir, claro está, me asee, y me serví el dichoso té caliente.

Di un pequeño sorbo y luego un ruido me hizo tirar otro poco a la mesa, parece que la tormenta realmente había empeorado, ya que ahora escuchaba mi ventana crujir de vez en cuando debido al viento.

Y me acorde del sujeto de ayer… con cautela me acerqué al ventanal, abrí la cortina; la ventana; y salí al balcón y… ahí estaba. Con sus piernas completamente enterradas en la nieve, apenas podía distinguirlo entre la nieve, estaba cubierto de ella, claro signo de que había pasado la noche ahí mismo.

¿Tendría por lo menos algún pokémon que le ayudase a pasar la noche?  
Ahora que lo miro, se ve bastante quieto ¿Estará durmiendo?

Ya restándole importancia, decidí volver a entrar y cerrar el ventanal, el estar afuera me había hecho sentir frío y el abrigarme en mi cama se tornaba en una gran idea.

Así que prepare otro té caliente y fui directo a mi cama. Y eso fue lo último que supe de mi antes de caer en los brazos de Cresselia.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba totalmente quieto, tratando de guardar la mayor cantidad de calor posible, mientras intentaba saber qué hacer.

¿Cómo podría hacer que Cynthia me reconociera si estoy tan diferente?  
Más alto… más musculoso… con el cabello más largo… mi voz cambio, aunque no demasiado, de hecho, eso la confundió.

Mis voz es algo que debo usar… ¿qué más?  
Mis ojos… me miro a ellos, pero no demasiado... Quizá en realidad haya hecho como si los mirase, pero sin hacerlo…  
Mi ropa…  
Me mire un instante, y me di cuenta que mi vestimenta era muy diferente a cualquier cosa que haya usado… pero… debajo de todas estas cosas abrigadas, seguía usando lo de siempre…

 **—** Oh oh **—**

Mi mente está demasiado retorcida ¿Realmente lo voy a hacer?

¿Estoy tan loco como para lanzar la última carta que me queda? Aunque más bien es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento… El frio definitivamente no me deja pensar.

Pero antes de arrepentirme de mi decisión saque mis piernas de la nieve, me paré y comencé a sacarme mi abrigo; mi bufanda; mi gorro; el chaleco de lana. Pero me quede con las botas y calcetines. Los jeans. Y mi camisa negra manga corta.

 **—¡** A-A-A ARCEUS Q-Q-QUE FRI-FRIOO-OOO! **—**

Exclame más para mí mismo que para alguien más.  
Lleve mis manos a mi boca y nariz, para calentar el aire, respire lo más profundo que pude y la volví a llamar

 **—** ¡CYNTHIA! **—**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Me desperté pesadamente… no sé cuánto abra pasado. Pero era de noche ya, todo escuro, me moví ligeramente para prender mi lámpara. Mire el reloj en mi velador:

-23:28pm-

-¿Queeee?- exclame fuertemente.

¿Había dormido tanto? ¿Tan cansada estaba?

 **—** Buff **—**

Y lo peor, es que sentía el imperioso deseo de seguir acostada sin hacer nada más que dormir. Pero mi estómago llamó por atención, así que lentamente me levanté y fui a la cocina. Una sopa instantánea fue lo que me apeteció para cenar, así que comencé a hervir el agua, mientras esperaba me llamo la atención el fuerte viento que hacía sonar imperiosamente la ventana.

Afuera se notaba la luz de los postes, por un momento pensé en ir a mirar si aquel hombre seguía allí, pero escuche el ruido del hervidor, y mi mente se centró en la comida.

Cené mientras veía televisión, en ella, informes de accidentes que se producían por la tormenta. Algo de que Snowpoint estaba aislada. Noticias y más noticias…

Hasta que un muy notorio bajón de electricidad me hizo quitar la vista del aparato reproductor de imágenes. Mire hacia arriba como si con la mirada estuviera amenazando a las luces, luego se restableció… bueno, algo así ya que la luz parecía parpadear constantemente de vez en cuando, así que decidí apagar y desenchufar la TV.

Me preparé otro té caliente y me senté a leer una revista que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a mi departamento… Seguramente me la dieron al realizar una compra o algo así.

Estuve unos minutos mirando desinteresadamente aquella revista…

Recostada en el sofá…

Cubierta con una manta…

En medio del silencio…

La tranquilidad…

Aquella quietud…

Sin darme cuenta mi vista se fue volviendo borrosa… hasta que…

 **—** ¡CYY-CYYYYN-NNTIII-TIAAAAA-AHHHHHHHH! **—**

Un desgarrador grito me hizo tirar todo el líquido de mi tasa al suelo; Que el sueño se fuera al Monte Coronet/Corona; Que mi cuerpo se alzara del sofá en segundos; Y que un horrible escalofrío pasara por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Me exalte, mis ojos estaban abiertos expectantes, me coloque mi abrigo lo más rápido que pude, y de un golpe abrí rápidamente el ventanal y salí al balcón.

¡Ahí estaba!

Mire a aquel hombre cubierto de nieve, no veía sus piernas, es más, no veía casi nada de él. Parecía esconderse en sí mismo, abrazándose por el frio.

Y… ¡¿estaba desnudo?! Por un momento me asusté. Pero rápidamente pude notar que vestía una camisa negra sin mangas, o manga corta. La verdad no podía ver con tanto detalle por toda la nieve que caía. Pero algo era seguro, tenía sus brazos descubiertos, ya no usaba el sombrero de lana que poseía antes, ahora simplemente tenía sus orejas expuestas.

Sentí una enorme rabia hacia él… hacía mí…

¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?!

¡¿Por qué ese hombre generaba tantos sentimientos de preocupación en mí?!

¡¿Por qué ese maldito tipo tiene que hacer esto?!

¡¿Por qué es tan… tan tonto?!

¡¿Por qué es tan descuidado?!

¡¿Por qué tiene que arriesgar su vida?!

¡¿Por qué es tan insistente?!

¡¿Por qué sigue ahí luchando por mi atención?!

¡¿Por qué no se rinde de una maldita vez?!

¿Por qué… me recuerda tanto ah…?

Y de un momento a otro el rostro de enfado y frustración se transformó en uno de incredulidad, sus pupilas se dilataron, sus ojos se abrieron shokeados. Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la baranda del balcón y se inclinó como si lo estuviera observando con detalle. Su boca se entre abrió, y rápidamente una lagrima bajo por su ojo derecho transformando ahora su expresión en una de tristeza y culpabilidad mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

 **—** ¿Ash…? **—**

Soltó en un murmullo inaudible por el llanto reprimido en su garganta, mientras, más lágrimas salían a adornar su rostro.

— **¡AASHH! —**

El joven cubierto de nieve, completamente quieto, casi congelado pudo escuchar su nombre, mientras una leve mueca de felicidad adornaba sus labios.


End file.
